


Back to the Light

by TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Mistakes and Regrets, Obikin Week, Prompts 1&2, Second Chances, Time Travel Fix-It, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Vader is determined to right the wrong that cost him the one thing that mattered most.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.

"Leave me." Vader hissed as he marched through the halls of his fortress on Mustafar.

"But—My Lord, we must—"

"Is your hearing so bad that you are rendered incapable of hearing a direct command, commander?"

"No, Sir, but—"

"Then I expect you to obey."

"But the Emperor—"

"Can wait." Vader snapped as he moved through the heavy doors into an area of his fortress restricted to only him. No one, not even Emperor Palpatine had ever entered.

Commander Cody, one of the few clones to survive after the extermination of the Jedi Order and the conversion from use of clone troopers to storm troopers stopped and watched the door close with a loud slam.

Alone, Vader finally relaxed his shoulders from their stiff, almost mechanical posture he kept as the heir to the Empire. Swallowing hard, he pushed his organic hand through his mess of curls and moved forward to his heart's secret pain.

A grave.

A casket with an elegant lightsaber setting carefully upon the lid.

His mechanical fingers ran over the smooth durasteel lid before wrapping around the handle of the lightsaber, picking it up and activating it.

"I'm sorry!" He choked out, gazing at the glowing blue blade. "You were right…I was lost—so lost… I should have listened to you…I should have… Obi-Wan, I'm sorry. You're like this because of me…"

Tears ran down his cheeks as he fell to his knees by the casket. Every day that passed he looked back to that fateful day on the burning banks of Mustafar. He thought back to how his lightsaber cut through Obi-Wan's body like it was nothing.

He had been so angry, so desperate that he'd been blinded to what he was doing. He'd placed his trust in the wrong person. A person who only used him, and he'd killed the man he had harbored secret feelings for. The man he'd tried saving…

He'd begged the Sith to save Obi-Wan. He'd vowed his loyalty to the Sith to save Obi-Wan—and he'd killed Obi-Wan himself. Then he had found out that the very thing he had been trying to save Obi-Wan from was set up by his now Master. Order 66. It had been Palpatine who had planned it. Palpatine was the reason Obi-Wan's life had been in danger in the first place—and all his deal had done was changed Obi-Wan's death from the hands of the clones under his command—to Anakin's own.

"I'll join you soon…soon the emperor will be no more and I can join you in the Force, my Obi-Wan."

"Revenge isn't the way, Anakin." Vader could swear he heard Obi-Wan's voice clear as day.

"I know—but what else can I do to fix this..?" he sobbed out in response to what he was sure was just a memory in his mind.

"There is another way." A phantom hand touched his shoulder and suddenly a blinding white light consumed the regretful Sith Apprentice.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The light faded into the flash of colliding lightsaber blades. Both blue. Anakin's body was leaning in to overpower, his fingers gripping the hilt of his own old lightsaber—the one he's killed with—the one he had thrown into the fires of Mustafar in hopes to be rid of the memory.

"Anakin, please!" a strained and saddened voice called out and Anakin's eyes flickered to his opponent—Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan who was suddenly alive. Who was pleading with him, begging him. Obi-Wan who was in such emotional pain…

He gasped, pushing off to separate their saber blades, his deactivating as he dropped it to the dirt.

Obi-Wan hesitated as he watched Anakin, a little unsure.

"Is—is this real? Are you real?" Anakin whimpered and Obi-Wan's features softened as he deactivated his own blade and approached the fallen Jedi.

"Anakin?"

Anakin looked up through tears as he studied Obi-Wan. "You—you're alive?"

"At the moment, yes…I'd also like to stay this way." Obi-Wan sighed and stooped down, reaching out to touch Anakin's shoulder, "What's going on, Anakin?"

"You—I killed you—I didn't want to but I—and then—Oh Obi-Wan, how can this be?"

"Well, I'm not dead…maybe you had a vision and it snapped you out of the darkness consuming you?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"I—I'm sorry!" Anakin threw himself into Obi-Wan's arms, "This—I don't want all this…I just want to save you… Please forgive me!"

Obi-Wan nodded and pulled him closer, "I—I love you, Anakin, of course I can forgive you." He pulled back and trailed his fingers over Anakin's cheek to push back tangled, ash-filled curls from his sweaty face. "You weren't too far gone—you came back." He smiled.

Anakin gave a small smile back. "Oh Obi-Wan…" he leaned in, his lips connecting with Obi-Wan's as he wrapped possessive arms around him in return. "Will you help me make this right?" he whispered once the kiss parted.

"We're a team—we always have been." Obi-Wan smiled.

Together, they got up, lightsabers in hand as they turned to the starships they had left behind. Palpatine wasn't going to win—not this time."

"Lets retire after this." Anakin muttered as they walked. "Start a new life away from everything."

"Maybe Alderaan or Naboo." Obi-Wan hummed in agreement.

Anakin could only smile, the tears in his blue eyes grateful that he had this chance to go back and make everything right again—before it was too late for him, for Obi-Wan.

* * *

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
